


Pieces of Home

by blklightpixie26



Series: TGL Holiday Chaos 2020 [5]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Holidays, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, traditional gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Mathais knows that his lover misses Christmas in Germany. He decides to send some pieces of home to Thomas.
Relationships: Thomas Schreiber (The Great Library)/Original Character(s)
Series: TGL Holiday Chaos 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037187
Kudos: 2
Collections: Holiday Chaos





	Pieces of Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Holiday Chaos in The Great Library fandom.
> 
> Day 5: Care Package
> 
> Thank you RosalindinPants and TheGreatLibraryFan (Mazeem) for the idea.

On the 5 th of December, a crate was delivered to Thomas’ door. He wasn’t quite sure what was in it, but when he saw the return address, he smiled. It would be opened later on in the evening when he got back from working on the new press. 

“Surely you aren’t going to leave it there?” Jess teased.

“We have work to be done.” Thomas replied. “I promised that the next set of presses would be ready for shipment at the end of next month.”

Jess raised an eyebrow. “Fine but I won’t be here to watch you open it this time. The last one was a good enough surprise for me.”

Thomas laughed though the blush spread over his face. “I did not think he would send me sex toys.”

“Nothing says I love you like reminding the person that they wish you to be prepared to be pounded into the mattress.” Jess smirked.

“You are jealous.” Thomas laughed. “I promise to make sure there is nothing of that nature in there before you see it.”

“Thank you.” Jess disappeared out the front door.

When Thomas settled in for the night, he opened the crate carefully. As much as he hated to admit it, Jess was correct. After the last crate from Mathias he wasn’t sure what to expect. The first thing to be seen though was a note. ‘We will be together soon. In the meantime I hope these items will make the holiday seem brighter.’

The first medium box contained a Christmas pyramid. The wooden statue was carved into one tier with the scene of a man at the local market looking at Christmas toys. Two tea light candles sat on opposite sides of the scene and a fan at the top. Thomas smiled remembering his own visits to the market when he was a child.

The second box was about nine inches in length. When Thomas opened it, he bit his lip. A wooden smoker laid in the oak box. A man stood holding the carving of a tradesman scene; two men making a deal, a woman sitting at a spinning wheel, the final person there was a printer standing at a printing press. Thomas knew that it was a custom piece. In the box along with the smoker were several boxes of incense of various scents. 

When Thomas took the last box out and opened it he had to laugh. Traditional german cookies and a fruit stollen could be seen. He got up and made some hot chocolate before settling in with the box and his codex.

‘ _Thank you for the gifts.’_

_ ‘You are welcome. I hope they were right.’ _

_ ‘They were perfect. I shall be home with you soon. Perhaps we can find more at the market.’ _

_ ‘I look forward to it. I love you. _

_ ‘I love you too.’ _

  
  



End file.
